


[Podfic] Couple of Overnighters, No Big Deal

by kalakirya



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of khaleesian's story</p><p>
  <i>Brian closed his eyes and tried to keep from puking on his tiny corner of the holding cell. So. Screwed. O’Conner.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Couple of Overnighters, No Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Couple of overnighters, no big deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600876) by [khaleesian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesian/pseuds/khaleesian). 



**Title:** Couple of Overnighters, No Big Deal

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 23 minutes 40 seconds  
  
  
 **download (right-click) or stream (left-click)** [as an mp3 (25MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/couple%20of%20overnighters,%20no%20big%20deal%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20khaleesian.mp3)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
